Edward and Bella: The New Generation
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: Find out when Amy's daughter Izzy thinks when she falls in love with the new Edward when she see's him at her Seventeeth Birthday Party. Extended one shot. Continuation of "Time to Wake up Now," and "Your Fantasy, My Reality."
1. Chapter 1

**Wow this is like my third story in my own personal little saga. Go me! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for sticking with me this long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**IPOV**

"Izzy," I heard my Uncle Edward say I had just gotten to another chapter in New Moon when he entered my room. "Hey honey what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I lie stashing my copy of the book. Uncle Edward doesn't like it when I read the series because he thinks that I get too wrapped up in them. There was also that minor incident where I hit Jacob with a baseball bat. I truly think the boy had it coming.

"Are you lying to me," he said trying to depict every movement I made. For some reason he could always tell when I'm lying but I'm trying to change that.

"You tell me," I said sarcastically.

"That's not fair Isabella Rose Hansen," he said now looking cross. He becomes very aggravated when I'm not honest with him. You see he can't my, my mothers, or my Aunt Bella's mind.

"All right you caught me," I said. "I confess. Now what is my penance?"

"That depends," he said. "What exactly have you done this time?" He plopped down on my bed and I handed him my worn out copy of New Moon. I've read the books so many times that they're almost falling apart. "Izzy I thought we took these away from you. You know that you're not supposed to be reading them."

"But Uncle Edward why," I pouted. "You and Aunt Bella created one of the most epic love stories of all time. What's wrong with dreaming about it a little? Besides it's the only thing that helps me escape sometimes."

"Escape what my little love," he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Sometimes I just feel strange. I mean I'm living in a house where everyone is a vampire accept for me. You all have so many gifts that I could never acquire. I just feel so out of place sometimes. I almost feel like I will never be normal."

"Izzy we've talked about this," my uncle began to say before I cut him off. "I know we've talked about this," I said. "But it doesn't stop me from thinking it or feeling this way. Sometimes I dream that I'll have the kind of love story that you and Bella have. I just wish that someone would feel that way about me I guess."

"So you think that becoming a vampire would make everything all better," he asked.

"Not better but maybe normal," I said.

"Oh kid," Uncle Edward said laughing. "You are just too much you know that? Being human is the most normal thing in this world. You have every opportunity set at your feet. You can be anything you want to be and live any life you want to live. Why would you want to give that up?"

"Because it _is_ the life I want to live," I explained. "I'm just so tired of being an ordinary."

"You are anything but ordinary my Izzy," he said placing a kiss on my forehead. "Now we're going out for awhile on a walk. Would you care to join us?"

"No thanks," I said. "I actually just want to get back to reading if you'll give me my book back."

"You promise you won't attack Jacob with a baseball bat," he teased.

"I was twelve dude," I replied. "He has to get over it sometime.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But he still won't come anywhere near you when we play baseball Iz Iz."

"Well if that's true then can we play baseball every day," I joked. "That guy is seriously starting to get on my nerves. He asked me to babysit again."

"You love your cousins," he said simply. "And you know that you'd be doing your aunt Megen a big favor Iz."

"It seems like I'm always doing favors," I grumbled.

"But that's why we love you Izzy," he said slipping out of my doorway. I loved my family but sometimes they give me more questions than answers. I should probably start from the top by introducing myself.

My name is Isabella Rose Hansen and I am sixteen years old. I was named after my Aunt Bella who my mother named me after because she wanted me to be named after one of the strongest women in the world. The Cullen's aren't technically my family though I consider them my own. You see my mother Amy was engaged to my father before he was killed coming home from the war. After he died the Cullen's took my mother in, and soon after she met my father Derik.

Though Derik is also not my biological family I consider him my dad. He's always been there for me and has been the best father a girl could ask for. I always wondered what my real father was like. I wondered if he was anything like me or if he ever loved me.

My mother said that he always loved me and that I looked a lot like him. I actually think I look more like my mother. We basically have all the same features accept for my eye color which is blue like my father Zac.

I've never told anyone but I constantly dream about my real father. I feel like when I'm dreaming I can say anything I want and ask anything I want. I always feel like he's guiding me and protecting me. Every time I feel like life is too much to handle I dig out old pictures of him and just dream about what life might have been like if he were still alive.

Ever since I was little I also always dreamed about finding the love of my life. My entire life I've always been surrounded my romance. Every single person in my family has found their life mate and are still deeply in love. I secretly hope that when I turn seventeen in a couple weeks that it will happen to me just like it happened to Aunt Bella; well maybe not exactly.

In my life I have already had a Jacob. His name was Kyle and we started dating when I was fourteen. He was very sweet and charming but yet I always yearned for something deeper. Kyle never swept me off my feet or made me truly happy. Being in a relationship him always felt so suffocating and uncomfortable. When he told me that he loved me I knew that in some way I did love him, but not like the love that he wanted or required.

I broke up with him and had to admit I did not reciprocate the same feelings. After we broke up Kyle began acting very weird around me at school. He would be perfectly fine one minute and then he would turn into a creepy stalker the next. He continued to listen into my conversations and follow me everywhere until my family confronted him. Now he won't even come within five feet of me.

My family is very unique and different from others. Most families are human while a few selected ones are vampires. It's very strange that my family never ages but at the same time it's kind of 

cool. My whole life I've been raised by a family consisting of almost all teenage vampires who have all lived the same experiences as me many times over.

My other family consists of some of the werewolves and my friends. All of my best friends are actually sons and daughters of my Aunt Natalie and Megen. My aunt Megen has six children, three sons and three daughters, and often asks me to babysit. She unfortunately for her is married to Jacob, and so out of pity I do babysit. Her first three children are all my age while her other three children just turned two. Their daughters Andrea and Kali and son Sam who are the oldest have always been my best friends.

My Aunt Natalie surprised everyone when she met and fell in love with a vampire whom she met at my parent's wedding. Joshua, who was one of my father's best friends was introduces to my aunt when he saw her across the room and asked her to dance. They danced the entire night and ended up falling passionately in love. They decided to adopt two daughters and one son. Their names are Kendra and Lizzie while their son is Kyle. The break up made a sort of breech between all of us but Lizzie and Kendra still remain my close friends.

I still can't believe that I'm turning seventeen in two weeks. I hope that my wish really does come true. I hope I truly do meet my Edward.

**Okay now that we have the background on Izzy do you guys want me to jump into the love story? R&R and let me know if you even want me to continue this story. Thanks again guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Okay so now we are skipping forward to Izzy's seventeenth birthday party where she meets Edward! Yay I can't wait! Review and tell me if you even like this story, and if you want me to continue it.**

**IPOV**

My birthday had been so incredible thus far. Everything was planned so that the party fit my style. We had all my favorite foods, games, and all of my favorite people. After enduring three hours of torture from Aunt Alice I thought I was finally free, but Aunt Alice had alternate plans.

"Izzy just one more shot," she begged. "Come on sweetie you only turn seventeen once. Smile for Aunt Alice."

"Aunt Ally please," I pleaded. "You already made me sit through a three hour make over now can I please go to my party?" I was trying to be patient but that was getting more difficult each moment. I had to sit through the makeover from hell and still smile and be appreciative. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt but sometimes she's just a little too over eccentric. My Mom says that I remind her of Alice sometimes, but I truly don't see it. I'm much more quiet and reserved like Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward.

"Alice let up," Uncle Jasper said coming to my rescue. I knew that he knew exactly how I was feeling and most of the time that worked to my advantage. "The poor kid is never going to be able to enjoy the party if you continue holding her hostage like this." Thank God for the sane people in my family.

"Just one more sweetie," Aunt Alice said glaring at her husband. She took one more picture and I darted off towards my parents. I knew that if I was behind my father then I would be safe from my crazy relatives for at least a few moments.

"Daddy," I screeched running behind my father instinctively. My father was always so protecting and loving towards me, he truly was the best and I was lucky to have him. "Please make her stop. She's driving me crazy."

"Baby I know but I promise she's done now," My Mom said pulling me into a hug. She always knew just what to say and how to make me feel better. She was more like my best friend than my Mom and I loved her more than anything. "She is letting you go for the rest of the day. Or at least that's what she's thinking now."

"Thanks Mom," I said returning her embrace. I finally felt like I was able to relax. Now I could just sit back and enjoy this incredible party. "You guys are the best. This party is really incredible." Just as I was about to go and join the party I heard my burly giant teddy bear of an uncle shout towards me and pick me up by my feet.

"Having fun Izzikins," he teased. He knew that I absolutely detested that name and yet he continued to call me it constantly. It made me feel like a per petulant three year old whenever he called me that embarrassing name.

"Uncle Emmett," I whined now aggravated. "I thought we had this discussion already. It's Iz or Izzy, not Izzykins."

"Or Belly Bellz," my Uncle Edward said stealing me from the giant that was holding me hostage. My Uncle and I always shared a closeness just like my mother and I. I could always go to him and tell him anything and he would just sit there with me and give me the best advice anyone could ask for.

"So Edward gets to have a cutesy wootsy nickname for you but I can't," my uncle Emmett said now pouting. Every time he did that he reminded me of a whiney two year old child who throws a fit when you take away his favorite toy. "Don't you love your Uncle Emmy anymore?"

"Of course I do," I said hugging his massive figure. He could become so emotional sometimes that it was almost embarrassing. "Please don't be so sensitive though. Don't make me start calling you 

Auntie Em." As soon as I said that he sulked off towards my Aunt Rosalie still pouting. All of my family began laughing and so I took the opportunity to finally escape.

"Well look who it is," I heard my best friend Halle say coming up right beside me. "I was wondering when you were going to join us." Halle and I had been best friends since grade school and had grown up together as sisters. She and her family were one of the only families in the small town of Forks, who weren't afraid of my family.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "But you know Aunt Alice. She's a total perfectionist; there really was no way of getting out of it this time."

"Well you're here now," Kendra said joining our small group. "So tell me Iz what's it feel like to finally be seventeen? Aren't you totally siked?"

"I guess," I said. "I don't know Kenders it's just that it's not all I thought it would be. I mean I thought by this age I would have found the guy that I'm supposed to fall in love with."

"Izzy," Halle said linking my arm with her. "You know that not everyone has the same kind of love story that Edward and Bella have. I mean they are truly lucky to have found that because that is something that some people spend their whole lives searching for."

"But you see that's the strange thing," I said. "Aunt Bella didn't even really want to find love. I mean she dreamed about it when she read about it, but other than that it wasn't something she was really looking for."

"Exactly Iz," Kendra said. "She wasn't looking for it. Haven't you ever heard the saying that you'll fall in love when you least expect it. If you haven't fallen in love yet that means it's just meant to be yet."

"Hey Izzy," I heard someone say and I was shocked when I saw Kyle standing there.

"Kyle," I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to Izzybear," Kyle said. That was another nickname that I completely hated. He thought it would be cute if we both created nicknames for each other when we dated, but truthfully it was only me that had the embarrassing nickname.

"Sorry," I said not meeting his eyes. It was still hard to be around him and see him. "So how have you been? Is everything going okay for you?"

"I've been great actually," he said smirking. "In fact I have a new girlfriend. We met in the movie theater when I went to see a movie with Chase. We ended up making out after knowing each other for just a few minutes. It was just one of those instant connections you know?"

"Wow," I said feeling a little broken hearted. Although Kyle and I weren't together I still felt a little hurt by his recent love interest. Kyle never kissed me but I always thought it was just because he was shy. Now I find out that he made out with some cheep floozy that he just met. "Sounds great Kyle; I'm really happy for you."

"It is great," he said boasting. "It had to be one of the most romantic experiences of my life. It truly was incredible." The words he kept saying still baffled me. Not two weeks ago he told me he was still in love with me and that he would never stop. Did he really mean that or was I nothing more than a booty call to him? Luckily my Uncle saved me when he asked me if I wanted to play Frisbee with him.

When he tried to throw it as lightly as he could he sent it flying over my head. This was exactly why I hated playing with him. It made me feel like a dog that just had to keep retrieving the Frisbee and bringing it back to my master. Luckily someone caught it so I didn't have to travel quite so far this time. When I turned around to receive my Frisbee from the stranger I was absolutely shocked. Standing before me was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

"Is this yours," he breathed. He was right out of a fairytale. He was very tall; about six foot four I believe and he incredibly dark bronze hair and topaz eyes. The incredible creature standing before me was also a vampire. It took me awhile to finally got up the courage to speak again.

"Yeah it is," I said stupidly. I must have sounded so stupid and naïve but I didn't care. All I cared about was that he was staring back at me with just as much passion as I was. I knew that we didn't actually know each other but at the same time it felt like I knew everything about him just like he knew everything about me.

"I'm Edward," he said flawlessly. I couldn't tell if I was mistaken or not but he seemed to like me just as much as I liked him. But that couldn't be possible; could it?

"I'm Isabella," I said taking his frigid hand. I began mentally slapping myself for using my full name. I never did that what was wrong with me? Why in the world was I making myself sound so moronic?

"Bella," he said softly. As soon as he did I could feel my knees begin to tremble. If he hadn't been holding me my hand I think I would have fallen over right then and there. "I love that name." And I love you, I thought to myself. This was it; I had finally found my Edward.


	3. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts; they are truly appreciated. I have decided since this story can't really go anywhere and since I don't think anyone is enjoying this story as much as the others; I will discontinue this story. This story will basically be a one shot only extended a little bit, where it shows what Izzy was feeling as she met Edward. I'm sorry if this disappoints you guys but I really just don't feel like this story is going to be as good as it could be. I do have another new story called "For Wealth or Money," that I am also writing so please if you liked my story and my writing check it out and tell me what you think. Thank you guys so much for everything.**

** Sincerely,**

** Bellaklutz2010**


End file.
